


Second Advent

by nekoshojo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Destiel Advent Calendar 2012, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/pseuds/nekoshojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about Dean, Cas and Sam celebrating the second Advent in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Advent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written thing ever. This was originally written for the [Destiel Advent Calendar](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and there is also a fanart to this story. Just check it out (and the other amazing contributions, too! <3). It's Day Nine, Piece Two. :)  
> It's kinda domestic!AU... thought about Dean, Sam and Cas were living in a house together.  
> Fluff ahead!

**Second Advent**

It was nearly midday when a very drowsy Dean Winchester stepped down the stairs and noticed a sweetish smell in the air. Curiosity gripped him tight so that he sneaked into the kitchen and his green eyes lit up by the sight of recent baked cookies on a baking tray. Without a sense of guilt he grabbed one of those with a smirk on his lips and stuffed the round sweet little thing into his mouth. He had no idea who baked those but they were fucking delicious, he would have died - _again_ \- if he hadn't taken a second one. After licking the crumbs from his fingers he headed to the living room from where he could quietly hear a Christmas song playing.

The whole room was decorated with festoons, tinsel and colored LED lights, a slight odor of fir, roast apple and cinnamon in addition to the sweet scent of cookies in his nose.

Sam was standing in the middle of the room and trying to attach a little bunch of mistletoe on the ceiling, while Castiel, on the other hand, was in front of a small commode at the wall, his back towards Dean and humming along with the song that came out of the hi-fi system.

Dean couldn't deny himself a little smile and watched this scenario with fond eyes. This was it. His first Christmas he didn't spend in a moldy motel room since decades.

"Guys, it's the 9th of December. There's no need to decorate the house yet."

Sam turned around to face him. "I told him the same but he insisted on doi—"

"It's _already_ the second advent, Dean," Castiel said while taking out a box of matches from one of the upper drawers of the commode without intention to look at his friends. "We won't be home next week and I wanted our house to be adorned by the third advent. The third one is called _Gaudete_ and means ‚Rejoice!'." With these words said he lit one of the matches and began to relight the first candle on the advent wreath on the commode.

Sam looked at Dean annoyed. "He already told me this two hours ago. He just won't stop," he murmured and kept on fighting with the mistletoe. It seemed that this little motherfucker didn't want to hang around.

" _Rejoice in the Lord always; again I say, rejoice._ The third Sunday is very special. That is also the reason the only rose-colored candle will be lit on that date," Castiel inflamed the second violet candle with a little smile on his lips.

Dean sneaked up to his right and clinched his left hand to Castiel's waist. "You're so fucking adorable, you know that?" He whispered to his ear after pressing a tender kiss to his temple. Castiel smiled happily and blew out the match, looking at the two burning candles in front of them.

The fire of the candles was moving with the gentle puff of air, it was nearly hypnotizing.

He thought about how the three of them would be sitting in front of a Christmas tree on the 24th of December. How they would be exchanging presents on the next day, eating a fine dinner. How they would be watching the snow fall on the outside and the fire burn on the inside of the chimney.

How it wouldn't be about hunting things and saving people for one fucking time. Instead just being together with the two people he loved most.

He was happy.

"It will be the best Christmas _ever_."

 

\---

the art to this ficlet:

[ ](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com)


End file.
